


How The Mighty Fall

by Shar_k_bite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angus is 10 and already friends with secret agents what a lucky kid, Fluff, Half of the dialogue is Lucretia and Davenport sighing in embarrassment, Julia is alive because I love her and want Mags to be happy, Lup and Barry are engaged, Multi, Spies, Spies & Secret Agents, Steven is actually a dog but w/e, Violence, i havent taken a class in a while, some angst but not much, srry if i mess up lup and taako's spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shar_k_bite/pseuds/Shar_k_bite
Summary: Of all their missions, this might be the hardest of all. The Bureau of Balance's top team is sent out to find all the members of a criminal organization. Paired up with a team of Private Investigators, the most dangerous job of their life has begun and it doesn't seem to get any easier.





	How The Mighty Fall

_Last week we received intel that a case that was once a petty jewelry thief has turned into a hunt for a whole crime gang. One of the people in this gang is said to be going to the gala the mayor is holding. Your job is to contain and extract. No lethal shots whatsoever._

“Alright Phoenix, Cardinal you’ve got an opening at table six over there. Recently married, currently on their honeymoon. Get in and get talking.”

“Copy that Mongoose.”

The gala was as loud as it was elegant, that is to say that every time someone looked in Taako’s direction he would move over about eight steps to avoid them. The night had be moving in slow-mo for the last half hour and all Taako could do was watch his friends actually enjoying it. Lup and Barry were flashing the engagement ring, Merle was deep in conversation with some “religiously challenged” woman, and Magnus was at the table with the single guys pretending to be one of them. At least they were happy but Taako wasn’t a people person on the job. He was the long-range guy, rooftops and ledges were his home. Why should he get into chats up close when he can watch the suspicious ones from a distance?

“Bear how’re you doing?”

“They’re too fanciful to get even the slightest bit tipsy, I haven’t caught a single slip up yet. Mongoose how’s the recon going?”

“I see a tall, dark, and handsome who’s glanced over at me twice. Time to do my job. Reportando pronto.”

Taako gracefully followed one of the drink waiters until he made it a single table away from the man who he’d been watching most of the night. Taako leaned back against the wall and took a small sip of the martini in his hand, silence falling unfamiliarly uncomfortable.

“These things get so stuffy don’t they?” Taako looked over the man and gave a nod as a reply. “I’m Kravitz, I’ve seen you wandering around and glancing from person to person, an interesting take on being judgemental, if that’s not too forward of me.”

Taako gave a small smile and nodded. “I don’t care for fancy things. I’m only here for my sister and her new fiance. I’m Taako by the way.”

“Taako? Interesting name.”

“My family is a bit strange, so my sister and I got some strange names. Hers is Lup.” Taako traced a finger around the rim of the glass he held, never let his gaze wander from Kravitz’s eyes.

Kravitz nodded and turned to look around the room. “I’m here to help my friends celebrate their some-odd anniversary of being named prom queens.” His gaze fell to two women, one tall and the other quite short, and Taako smiled watching the two dance excitedly and happily.  
“Guess romance is just in the air tonight huh?” Taako wasn’t sure when he had moved, but he had moved and him and Kravitz were standing very close to each other now. It was nice.

“Mongoose I’m gonna need a report on what you’ve got.”

Taako ignored Lup in favor of hearing Kravitz’s story about the time he almost drowned. It wasn’t your average gala story but who said it needed to be average?

****

Lup stood up and brushed her fingers on Barry’s shoulder. “I’m going to look for...well any drink with cherries in it. Be back in a moment.” She didn’t even give Barry a chance to respond as she strolled towards her brother. “Sometimes I swear I wanna disown him,” she muttered to herself.

She made sure not to act as if she was hurrying, looking around in hopes of seeming as inconspicuous as she could hope to look. An unsettling air had fallen on the ballroom and Lup grew anxious every second more she spent looking around.

She’d almost made to Taako when a loud crash sounded off. Lup looked at the shattered chandelier and the man who was collecting the unshattered diamonds. Reaching quickly under the slit of her dress she yanked out her gun and pointed it to the man. The cock of the gun seemed to scare the crook and sent him running. “Shit guys we got a runner, left hell. Spread out!” Lup ran to the hall, grabbing her brother’s arm along the way.

“Fuck I-I gotta do something but it’s been great meeting you!” Taako called as he was dragged around the corner. Once the two were a good ways down the hall Taako got his own gun out and turned to his sister. “You know I was enjoying that guy’s company.”

“And I was enjoying the party until the criminal we’re chasing stole diamonds and also almost killed people,” Lup said almost breathlessly in response as she kicked open an emergency exit door. Her gun was pointed straight forward as she carefully stepped into the garden behind the building. “Man I don’t want to get mud on this dress. Gross brown and glittery red don’t match.”

“We have more important things to talk about!” Magnus shouted as he raced around the front of the building to keep watch. “Owl, stay inside and make sure everyone’s okay! Cardinal, go right and help Phoenix and Mongoose corner this guy.”

“Copy that!” Barry raced across the hall and slipped through the right side exit door. He saw Lup and Taako across the garden and headed forward. There was a crunching sound close to him and he quietly slipped his pistol out. Silence fell and tensions rose as Barry walked on, eyes flickering around to everything.

Lup and Taako stayed back to back as they walked on, going as fast as possible without making a sound. Lup prepared to turn around a corner when the sound of rustling leaves came from behind, followed by a couple sounds of yelling. 

Taako and Lup followed the sounds. Taako took a step back when he saw the scene. The man they’d been chasing laid face up, a tall and fair-skinned woman sat on his stomach, knees on either side of him. Two people flanked her. “Kravitz?” Taako looked to the man he’d talked to most of the evening in confusion.

Lup took a few steps forward, gun still aimed out forward. “Tell us who you are and I swear to God if you shoot that man we will take you in for homicide.”

“He’s a crook. Why would you want him alive?” The woman sitting on the man slowly lowered her gun as she spoke, standing up but placing a foot on the man’s chest.

“Because our boss needs him for information. So pass him over, tell us who you are, and leave.”

The other woman there, the sorter one, nodded to the others. “Let them take him. Clearly they’re higher-up than us. I’m Hurley, this is Sloane, and if I’m right you already know Kravitz here. We’re PI, running our own company.”

Sloane yanked the guy off the ground and threw him at Lup. “A PI team who’d really love if other agencies didn’t get in their way all the time.”

Lup passed the man to Taako, who put him in handcuffs. Barry rushed around the corner, followed by Magnus. “We’ll sucks to be you, now go before I report you for meddling in government affairs.” The three strolled off and Lup sighed. “I hate private investigators. One of these days I’ll become the president and outlaw them all together.”

Taako laughed and started walking, hand wrapped tight around the criminal’s arm. “I’m sure you will.” The others followed him as they went in to find Merle and head back to the Bureau of Balance’s headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Shar-k-bite. Feel free to talk to me and follow me there!  
> I don't really have an update schedule so,, yeah we'll see how this goes.  
> 


End file.
